1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transferring apparatus which is operated in a vacuum chamber without generating fine particles. The transferring apparatus of the present invention is suitable for transferring objects such as semiconductor devices in a vacuum chamber.
2. Prior Arts
In general, factories which deal with semiconductor wafers have a manufacturing process which is carried out in a vacuum environment such as in a vacuum chamber. This process environment requires a transferring apparatus which transfers semiconductor devices and other objects without generating fine particles during transfer of objects.
A typical conventional transferring apparatus which is used in such a vacuum environment is schematically shown in FIG. 12. The conventional transferring apparatus shown in FIG. 12 has the following structure. A carrier member 6 with a support 5 provided at its one end is slidably disposed in its axial direction within a pipe 4 through sliding bearings 2 and 3. The pipe communicates with a vacuum chamber 1. Magnets 10 and 11 are provided at the other end of the carrier member 6, and magnets 12 and 13 are provided at an external handle 8. The handle 8 is moved for shifting the carrier member 6 in its axial direction by the magnetic attraction working between the magnets 10 and 11 and the magnets 12 and 13, whereby an object held on the carrier member 5 is shifted to a desired position.
However, the carrier member 6 moves within the pipe 4 in its axial direction in contact with the bearing 2 and 3. Because of this structure, fine particles are generated at the points in contact, and most likely adhere to semiconductor wafers or other objects being transferred within the vacuum chamber 1.